Arc faults in DC PV systems can be problematic. Sustained arc faults result in power losses, and can lead to overheating, fire, and possibly other effects such as energizing components or structures such as mounting systems that are not normally energized.
While there are techniques for detecting different types of arc faults, some of these techniques are complex and/or suited for detection of only certain types of arc faults. Arc fault extinguishing techniques can also be specific to arc fault type.